


Secrets

by Unstable19



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Homophobic Language, M/M, Phone Sex, Reference to pop songs, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstable19/pseuds/Unstable19
Summary: Danny felt a rush of excitement through him because he knew, knew what was in the bottom drawer, knew the little secret and guilty pleasure Frank Morrison kept hidden from the outside world.---aka. in which Danny comes across a surprising little secret of his newest victim and luckily he’s more than just a little intrigued by it and decides to see how far he can push things with his newest toy
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [less_than_xiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_xiii/gifts).



Secrets were little treasures one had buried deep within. They were kept hidden in parts no one could reach, not even friends or family. It was only behind closed doors and drawn curtains one let them free and embraced them.

Often, these secrets went hand in hand with guilty pleasures. Such as the husband swiping left and right on tinder in search of a quick hook up while his wife kicked their dog in the next room out of frustration and the daughter was smoking pot upstairs. Meanwhile, the teacher's pet was paying people to work for them, the religious kid next door was under the sheets, masturbating and the quiet boy in class was pulling his sleeves up and reached for a pocket knife.

These were all little secrets they hid deep within themselves as soon as they went back out in the world. After all, only their own four walls provided a space of comfort, safety and most of all, privacy.

Or so they thought.

Humans were prone to developing habits. Once their mind had coupled their rooms with a safe space, they’d stop questioning how accurate that really was. The window was left unlocked, the curtains no longer drawn. Their minds dwelled in false safety, oblivious to all the things that could go wrong. Oblivious to the unwritten factors in an equation.

Tonight, Danny was the additional factor in Frank Morrison’s simple equation.

The stalker shifted in his improvised seat consisting of cold bark. His boots rested on a large branch underneath, his feet having grown numb a while ago. The cold was merciless, but so was he. He’d been planning on this for weeks now and once his mind was set on something, there was no turning back.

The boy had a difficult, but not unreadable schedule. The calculation had been difficult but if he was right, today the odds were in his favor. 

He absentmindedly chewed on his pen, fixated on the square window of his current target’s bedroom. The angle was nearly perfect, allowing him to see both the mirror on his closet and the spot he usually stood in front of to check his outfit. He wished to see the boy on eye level and not the slight bird’s eye view, but unfortunately he couldn’t quite bend the laws of physics.

Realizing he was biting one too many dents into the pen, he took it out and quickly wiped it clean on his cloak. One could call him old fashioned for still using pen and paper to keep up with the schedules and habits of his victims, but Danny found it quite practical. He paid an almost meticulous manner on keeping his journal clean of any sort of DNA. Besides, it had worked out for over twelve years now, why should he change to a digital device that could easily be tracked down?

The only product of modern technology he was intrigued by were cameras. There was nothing he was more grateful for than to capture his victims in a crystal clear resolution. It allowed him to later on relive his favorite moments over and over. Well, almost. In the end, nothing beat the real thing. Mainly it came in handy for some jerk-off material.

However it was less about the product but the process itself. Capturing his victims on camera, whether they were doing their daily chores or taking their last breath had its very own charm to it. If Danny was a simple minded man, he’d call it voyeurism. But he believed there was a lot more behind it than just enjoying to watch - even though that’s what he was doing right now.

Frank took his time, but Danny just happened to have all the time in the world. He started humming one of Frank’s favorite tunes. He despised his entire taste of music which just happened to consist of the newest so called "hits" playing on every radio. 

The music was so bland, the melodies so repetitive and the lyrics empty. But as soon as he coupled the songs with his victim, they started carrying a meaning.

He wondered what songs he’d hear tonight playing from his newest darling's radio.

Perhaps it would be Starstrukk. 

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

Danny sighed but his mind had already started reciting the crude lyrics of the song alongside its cheap melody. 

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out_

Danny let out a sigh muffled by his mask, his fingers subconsciously tapping to the rhythm of the song. _Where’s the fun in not marking someone up? Why wouldn’t you want everyone to know they belonged to someone?_ He wondered. _Probably because this whorish generation much preferred to fool around with as many people as they could without carrying any responsibility._

Despite the song’s inability to live up to his expectations, Danny found himself strangely intrigued by it. Probably because of the images it roused in his mind. They were _appealing_ to say the least. They mostly consisted of fishnet tights wrapped around a lovely pair of legs disappearing under a temptingly short skirt. Danny’s fingers started tapping faster and he absentmindedly licked his lips. He could imagine the cloth move in sync with the cheerful rhythm, twirl and twist, sometimes revealing a little more than it should. 

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down._

The lyrics were obsolete, all Danny’s mind was on was that lovely pair of lace black panties under the nylon. He’d only caught a glimpse of them last week, but the image had burned itself in his mind like acid. 

_How was a guy allowed to look so fucking appealing in a skirt and fishnet tights?_ Not even Danny knew the answer to this question but he had already made up his mind about it. _If murder nearly made him come in his pants, why shouldn’t boys in skirts be allowed to do the same?_

Suddenly, the music in his mind stopped as a rectangular shadow spread on the gray carpet in front of the mirror. He’d opened the door. Danny exhaled, further shifting in the darkness. The white of his mask wasn’t exactly stealthy but so far the boy never bothered to look up this far up the tree. Who in their right mind was expecting a killer sitting in a tree at night anyway? Well, perhaps Frank wasn’t in the best state of mind but he wasn’t _paranoid_. 

Another shadow emerged and Danny followed it like he was hypnotized. Frank must’ve just come home from his shift, having worked around twenty minutes overtime. Danny shot a glance at his phone. Eighteen minutes, to be exact. His lips twitched and he gave himself an imaginary pat on the shoulder. The teenager worked at the local supermarket, every Monday and Friday from 5pm to 9pm. Somehow Danny couldn’t help but be sure the boy spent all his money on his little secret instead of contributing to the shared apartment he lived in. 

Who knows, maybe he did a little dance for one of his roommates once in a while. Well, Danny _knew_. And the past five weeks, he detected no suspicious activity of him fooling around while dressed in a skirt. He nudged the pen under his mask again, biting down on it harder than before. And if he ever missed an occasion when the boy flirted with another man wearing this provocative shirt doing his little dances, the guy could call himself lucky. 

But Danny never missed a thing, and looking at the boy, he was as deep in the closet as he was going to be _absolutely fucked_. 

At this point, watching Frank was almost like watching the same news on TV over and over. Now he would disappear in the bathroom for around thirty minutes or even an _hour_ , a surprisingly long time for a guy but he wouldn’t be surprised if Frank was taking _baths_.

His calculation was correct and Frank's shadow disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Danny sighed and prepared to wait again, leaning back as best as he could against the sturdy trunk of the tree. 

Maybe Starstrukk wouldn’t be playing today. What about that stripper masquerading as a singer? Britney Spears? 

_My loneliness is killing me_

_and I must confess I still believe_

Danny felt his lips curl into a smile as his mind provided him with the memory he had with her song titled “Baby One More Time"

_When I’m not with you I lose my mind_

_give me a sign_

The song was objectively slower than the other one but no less catchy. Frank seemed to think so too as it would play once in a while from his phone. Despite the eye catching flows of the skirt, Frank’s lip sync didn’t go amiss on Danny’s end. 

_Hit me, baby, one more time_

He wondered for a split second if Frank sang in the shower but the image was too comical to be taken serious. Besides, he really wanted him to keep the skirt on at all times. It may lose its teasy lightness when soaked, but the mere thought of it clinging tightly onto his skin was even more appealing than nudity.

Danny kept chewing on the pen, the habit providing a somehow cathartic effect. The cap was thoroughly soaked with his saliva by the time Frank finally returned. He took 43 minutes today. _Better be worth the wait_ , Danny thought and watched the shadow approach the closet until its owner stepped in view.

He sighed with the pen still dangling on his lower lip, feeling as if he was about to taste a forbidden fruit. There he was, standing with only a towel around his waist with glistening skin and damp blonde hair. He stashed the pen away in a hurry and flicked his digital camera open. Naturally, it wasn’t the first time he saw the teenager like this, but he certainly didn’t lose his charm. So he quickly started recording, zooming in on two tattooed forearms before they disappeared into the drawer next to the closet. 

  
Danny felt a rush of excitement through him because he _knew_ , knew what was in the bottom drawer, knew the little secret and guilty pleasure Frank Morrison kept hidden from the outside world.


	2. Only Girl (In The World)

First, Frank fished out some crumpled cloth but Danny recognised it in an instant. Frank held it by the waistband so the fabric unwrapped, revealing his beloved pleated skirt before throwing it on the bed. Next came the pair of fishnet tights who joined the skirt. Then the crop top and lastly Danny’s favorite piece, the lace panties. Danny was pleased that both their outfits were black as it was with no doubt the best color. 

Frank disappeared from his sight for a few moments but Danny was too engrossed in sweet anticipation to regret not seeing Frank fully bare.

When Frank slipped back into his view, all the discomfort of sitting in a tree on a cold night was blown away in an instant. His grip around the camera tightened as he zoomed in again, taking a closer look at Frank from bottom to top.

Danny was absolutely mesmerised by the patterns of the fishnets around his calves and thighs and the way they slightly dug into his soft skin. He imagined his fingers trailing his legs, feeling intervals of smooth skin separated by strings of nylon. Perhaps he’d slip a finger or two in the holes of the net, lifting it to see the lovely marks on unblemished skin and then hearing the satisfying _snap_ as he let it slip from his fingers.

Frank was still standing in front of the mirror, adjusting the waistband of his skirt, the band of the fishnets peeking out. _Fuck, did he have any idea what he did to him doing that?_ Danny wanted to break through that fucking window right now, pin him down and rip the tights open so he could slide his panties aside and fuck him right there on the carpet. However, Danny had _standards_. Besides, he’d planned this for weeks and I’d be a shame if all his hard work would get to waste now.

Once the teenager was satisfied with the position of his skirt, he trailed over to the desk right under the window. Danny held his breath, aware of keeping the treacherous white of his mask hidden behind a bunch of leaves. Frank didn’t even glance towards the window, instead putting his phone on the desk, starting up his favorite playlist.

From this angle, he could see his ocean blue eyes and the way they lit up as the music started playing. “Love Game” by Lady Gaga. Naturally. Danny’s heard it one too many times already. Immediately, the boy’s posture became more relaxed and he adjusted the volume before suddenly turning on his heel, resulting in a little lift of his skirt. Not enough to reveal the jackpot, but a flash of his delicious upper thighs. 

The volume was low but Danny’s senses picked up on it with ease. 

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Danny’s lips curled into a smile. Well, at least these lyrics were _somewhat_ entertaining. Frank must agree, as he saw his lips move while he tried some poses in front of his mirror. Emphasis on _tried_. 

Despite him being undeniably attractive, he wasn’t _perfect_ . His poses were too stuck up, his moves unsure and he clearly wasn’t a dancer either. _Oh well,_ Danny thought and snickered. _Once you’ll be putting on a show for me, I’ll teach you just how to use that body of yours right._

He watched Frank dance awkwardly in front of his mirror, swaying his hips and lifting his arms above his head, all while watching himself in the mirror. Surely, to himself he must look like the next superstar. 

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth, and your hand on your huh!_

These happened to be Danny’s favorite lines as they seemed to be _made_ for him. Frank didn’t pay any special attention to them, stepping lightly from one foot to another. He wasn’t wearing any shoes, Danny assumed he didn’t want to upset any of his roommates. The walls were thin and the chances of getting him all alone in the spacious apartment were pretty much nonexistent. Which meant he’d probably had to stuff his mouth, one way or another. It hurt to miss out on his pretty screams, but Danny had already decided he wanted to fuck the boy in his room and on that damn carpet he did all his little dances on. 

The playlist went on, going from one obnoxious pop song to another. Danny stopped paying attention to them, instead focusing on his camera work. Frank wasn’t feeling very seductive today and these recordings would _definitely_ not go into his special folder. 

It was almost loveable in a way. He was clearly enjoying himself and oh, wasn’t it adorable when people embraced their awkwardness? Dwelled in their false feeling of comfort and safety and digging up their little secrets and guilty pleasures, embracing them without second thought? To Danny, it almost felt like an intimate confession. One he would gladly accept tonight.

He watched Frank for another couple minutes until he decided he’d caught enough awkward shots. He stashed his precious camera away carefully and pulled out his second key element of this night, his untraceable phone. It took him quite the effort to get one as Danny was a man with few contacts. Plus, it needed to be an _iphone_ because unfortunately his entrusted cellphones wouldn’t quite transfer much more than texts and voices. It was a rather rare occasion for Danny going these lengths for a victim, but Frank was _special_. 

For this, he needed access to a camera. Or to be exact, he needed access to Frank’s camera as _he_ would be the one to take the shots this time. 

Danny waited until the last song (Rihanna, Only Girl) had finished before he swiftly dialed Frank’s number. It was the only one in his contacts and it would remain that way as this phone was solely dedicated to him. 

Frank’s phone rang almost immediately, the music getting drowned by the chime announcing an incoming call. Frank halted his movements, seemingly a bit startled at receiving a call this late. He stepped over to the desk, taking a quick look at the screen before shrugging his shoulders and accepting the call.


	3. Call Me Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f-slur warning for this one! :x

“Hello?” 

Frank’s voice was hushed like it’d cover up the clothing he was wearing. 

“Hello,” Danny answered smoothly and nonchalantly as he always did.

The boy lowered his gaze, digging his toes in the carpet. 

“Yes, hello, who’s this?” He asked more politely than when he was picking up calls at work. Yet Danny picked up the underlying impatience in his voice as he wanted to get back to his little show.

He dragged the moment out until Frank was one second away from hanging up. 

“A fan,”

Danny said and grinned. Seeing Frank’s eyes widen ever so slightly and shooting a quick glance towards the window was more than amusing.  _ It’s all about the details, _ he thought and shifted in his seat. Unless Frank shone a flashlight directly into his direction, he’d never catch him. 

“A fan?” Frank repeated, his brain feverishly trying to recall when he’s ever gained any admirers. Nervously, he stepped from one foot to another, pushing away that one specific answer in his brain. Danny’s grin grew.

“Yes, Frankie. A fan.” This time, the boy was clearly startled and turned towards the window, brows narrowed in confusion.

“Julie, is that you?” he asked, still fixating the window.

“Who’s Julie?” Danny retorted and Frank shook his head nervously. 

“I think you have the wrong number,” he muttered quietly and ended the call.

Frank clearly wasn’t in the mood anymore and wanted to end his little show. For Danny on the other hand, the show had only just begun and he dialed his number again. Frank’s phone rang before he could put it down and he saw the boy tense up, quickly turning the display, contemplating for a second and then accepting the call with little hope in his eyes. 

“Hello?” he asked again and Danny sighed. 

“Why did you hang up?” He asked in a chiding tone, delighted as he saw the boy’s expression shift from fright to annoyance in less than a second. 

“Listen, I don’t have time for your stupid pranks, creep.” Frank spat into the phone and Danny grinned. 

“Don’t hang up on me,” he warned but Frank already had, throwing the phone off the bed but not taking his eyes off it.

There’s a lot of choices Frank could make right now. He could mute his phone until there were 30+ missed calls from an unknown caller on the display. He could ask his dear best friend Julie for help, although Danny assumed she was probably out there being a slut again. 

But naturally, Frank couldn’t allow himself to miss out on what was going out there in the world as nearly every teenager nowadays did. So the phone started chiming loudly in the middle of the bed and Frank turned towards it in an instant, anger now clearly written all over his face.

He climbed on top of the bed, a sight Danny would’ve loved to capture. However, he had to remain patient. He was so close now, he couldn’t allow any inappropriate thoughts making him slip up now.

Frank snatched the phone off the mattress, sitting back on his heels. “Listen here, you-“

“No  _ you _ listen, you little twink. You hang up on me again and the whole world’s gonna know what a faggot you are.”

Danny’s voice was sharp and cold, a stark contrast to the suave tone from before. The reaction was immediate and he could practically feel Frank’s heart sink.  _ Oh, how he adored it. _ He let the words linger a few moments in the air before speaking up again.

“That’s right, baby. I’ve got more than enough records of your little dance shows in front of the mirror. Wouldn’t want anyone, including your dear  _ Julie,  _ to see that, right?”

Frank shook his head, still frozen in place.  _ Fine, I’ll get enough chances to see your face scrunched up in fear later on. _

“What do you want?” Frank asked, voice shaky and hushed.  _ Just like that? Fine, he wasn’t complaining. _

“Originally I wanted to see what your insides looked like. But now I’d rather look under that slutty skirt of yours.” Danny muttered darkly, amusement dripping from his voice.

Frank’s hand darted to the hem of his skirt as if to make sure it didn’t reveal anything. There was a second of silence as Frank held the phone to his other ear. “They can track you down,” he said, his voice steadying slightly. “They will track you down and then you’re  _ done _ for, creep.”

Danny held back the laughter threatening to escape at Frank’s attempt at a threat. “Oh, I’m shaking in my boots,” he retorted in a tone dripping sarcasm. “Fine, go to the police. Show them your gorgeous little late night shows. I’m sure they’re keen on helping queers like you.”

Danny would’ve given a lot to see Frank right now. His pretty face consorted in confusion and fright, his lovely lips opening and closing in desperate need of words, his slender hand clinging onto the hem of his skirt and phone, his adorable frame hunched forward while he kneeled on the mattress in these lovely fishnet tights.

“...Please don’t.”

_ What was that? Begging already? I haven’t even started. _ Danny tittered. “Aw, Frankie, don’t be afraid. I only play fair games.”  _ Well, my games with my rules, that is.  _

He took Frank’s silence as a hint to continue. “Listen here, baby girl. I’ll be expecting you to pick your phone up tomorrow night at exactly 10pm. If you don’t pick up or tell any of your friends or the police about it, expect to see your cute little ass dancing on every display you’ll come across tomorrow. Understood?”

Frank nodded, trying to hold the upcoming tears down. “W- what are you going to do?” He asked, voice fragile and close to tears. 

Danny hummed. “You’ll see. Oh and, one last thing babydoll. I’ll be expecting you in the same outfit as you’re in now.”

With that, the line went dead.


	4. Promiscuous

9.51pm

Danny decided to replay the video one more time. He’d worked on it all day, deciding to put together a compilation of Frank’s little dance shows. After all, kids nowadays were all about fast paced and straight-to-the-point videos. 

He even took the time to find a thumbnail that would for sure get everyone’s attention. His choice fell on Frank kneeling in front of the mirror with his back arched, holding his beloved skirt with one hand and taking a selfie with the other.

9.53pm

He’d managed to shorten the raw material down to five minutes. For the background track, he chose two of Frank’s favorite songs. After all, it was _his_ debut. And first impressions were everything. 

9.56pm

The video ended with a quick epilogue _starring:_ _Frank Morrison_

Even though Danny loved to leave his signature on his victims, he refrained from touching Frank’s debut. For once, he wanted the spotlight not on himself but someone else. 

He closed the laptop shut and put it aside, reaching for his phone on the nightstand instead, fully charged to last for hours.

Danny opened the call history with only one outgoing call listed in it. However, he wouldn’t just _call_ tonight. Although the quality of the phone’s camera was rather poor, Danny was strangely intrigued by the idea of video calls.

Both cameras of the iphone had been covered with black tape. He tested the camera one more time just to be sure there was absolutely no way for Frank to catch even a mere glimpse of his unmasked face. The screen showed black and he could only see his reflection. He grinned, running a hand through his dark and disheveled hair.

9.58pm 

He could picture Frank sitting on his bed, the phone in front of him, nervously biting his nails as he was replaying his command in his head. He was probably shifting around, constantly adjusting his clothes and hair and- _why was he trying to imagine it anyway?_ He could be _seeing_ it instead of daydreaming like a horny teenager.

10pm

_Incoming face-time call_

_unknown number_

The sudden chime of his phone startled Frank despite him having inwardly prepared himself for hours. He froze for a solid three seconds, holding his breath. The threat of the unknown caller replayed in his mind and spurred him into action and he picked the phone up with shaky hands.

Danny hummed contentedly as the video call loaded in. Immediately, his eyes roamed over Frank’s face and upper body. A pair of lovely blue eyes framed with black eyeliner looked at him unsurely. Danny’s eyes snaked down his inked neck, taking in every intricacy he could despite the phone’s poor camera quality. 

“You look wonderful,” he murmured truthfully and Frank averted his eyes, the camera shaking ever so slightly.

“Shut up. Get to the point already,” the teenager retorted sharply and the camera blurred out more as he shifted around. _Hm, gonna have to do something about that,_ Danny thought to himself. 

“How about you show a little gratitude towards your _fan_?” He shot back.

Frank’s brows creased and Danny saw defiance shimmering in his eyes. “You’re a _stalker_ , not a fan.” He stated and Danny could tell he wasn’t trying to offend him this time.

“The two go along well don’t they?” He mumbled and Frank genuinely seemed taken aback. Danny leered at his neck and the way the boy’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

Not expecting an answer, he continued. “Besides, you shouldn’t be wondering about _who_ I am, but rather _what_ I want.” 

“What do you want, then?” Frank asked, voice hushed. 

Danny grinned, fingers playing with the loop of his waistband. “Put that phone on your pillow. Then turn around and go on all fours.” 

Frank’s mouth fell open at the crude command and for a second he genuinely seemed _surprised_. Perhaps he was expecting Danny to blackmail him for money and data, thinking the clothing was just a way to humiliate him. 

But now he knew where this was going and Danny didn’t miss out on the sudden shift in his expression. It would’ve probably gone amiss to an outsider, but to the experienced stalker, the teenager was like an open book. 

“Come on, _baby girl_. Don’t leave your fans hanging.” Frank blinked, once, twice, biting his lip anxiously as he leaned forward. He carefully put the phone down on the pillow so it leaned against the wall and then moved backwards until he was in full view. He hesitated for a second. 

“Are you… recording this?” He asked innocently and Danny’s breath hitched ever so slightly. _Gods, I wish I was_. Unfortunately he couldn’t record his screen but this made him savor each moment that passed, a bittersweet sensation he hasn’t experienced in a while. 

“Perhaps. Now go on,” he said, with enough urgency to let Frank know he wasn’t going to answer any more of his questions.

Frank swallowed his last bit of pride and slowly turned around, still on his knees. For the second step, he seemed more reluctant but eventually leaned forward, holding himself up on his palms. 

Danny let out a pleased sigh, the angle allowing him to catch just a fraction of his panties hidden under the tights. He saw Frank’s toes digging in the sheets, his body shifting barely noticeable as he was unsure what to do next. _I bet your face is burning up right now. Good, because I want you blushing from bottom to top once I’m finished with you._

“Real nice view. Now on your elbows. Arch your back.” He commanded in a voice that allowed no talking back. 

Frank shook his head and abruptly sat back on his heels. “P- please I don’t want to, don’t you want money or something?” He tried to argue and Danny sighed. _Fucking tease_.

“No, baby girl, I want _you_. And if you’re gonna keep asking me questions, I might tease your future audience with a little snippet of one of your dances.” He only saw a fraction of Frank’s face from this angle but he was sure the boy was burning up. 

“F- fine.” He said after a short while, defeat resonating in his voice.

Frank turned back to his original position and let his upper body fall on his elbows. He buried his head in the sheets, trying to not imagine what the other man saw of him right now. 

In fact, no one has seen him like this before. Frank bit in the sheets in an attempt to hold back the upcoming tears. _How did I get in this situation in the first place?_ He asked himself, unable to find an answer.

He was fully exposed to a stranger who not only knew his secret, but also recorded them. If he’d refuse to obey, he might as well pack his things and travel across the globe. 

The man was probably recording him right now too, which meant he’d have even more material to blackmail him with. 

The thought alone should be embarrassing, humiliating even, so why was it turning him on so much? _Surely, there must be something wrong with me_ , he thought anxiously.

He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white in a desperate attempt to hold back tears and his growing arousal. He was more than relieved when the caller commanded to turn around again.

He bit back a whimper and sat back on his heels, turning around. His expression had changed and he had no doubt his caller could see it too. “Very nice,” he remarked and the praise sent a shiver down his spine. _It just wasn’t fair, why did the man have such an attractive voice?_ This wasn’t his fault, surely there must be something fucked up in his brain. 

“Sit up on your knees. Then lift your skirt. Slowly.” Frank shook his head but his hands were already holding the hem of his skirt, lifting it ever so slightly to reveal more of his upper thighs. 

“Higher.” The caller purred and Frank obeyed, lifting it until the outlines of his black panties were showing. His face was scarlet and his hands were shaking, refusing to go any further than that. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” The caller warned but Frank shook his head more firmly this time. If he lifted it any further, the man would surely be able to see the bulge in his panties. 

The man sighed. “I’m patient, baby girl. But not that patient. Keep being a tease and see what happens.”

The man’s threat stirred his hands back in action and he lifted his skirt in an instant, fully revealing himself from the waist down. 

The man whistled and Frank quickly turned his head away. “Damn you’re so _wet_ for me, baby girl. I’m flattered,” he purred and Frank felt the words rush straight to his now half erect dick. His face burned even hotter as he heard a slick noise coming from the other end of the line, and that’s when his walls came crashing down. 

“Please,” he croaked out and closed his eyes shut. The man audibly smirked. 

“Please what, baby girl?” Frank held back the upcoming tears and turned his head.

“Please let me touch myself.” He breathed out. The words lingered in the air and once again Frank was wishing to disappear but a much bigger part of him wanted the man to speak up again.

“Very well then. Put up a show for me, darling. All eyes are on you.” Frank nodded, biting back a _thank you_ as he hastily slipped down the fabric of his tights alongside with the panties. He shrugged them off and sat back, spreading his legs after a short pause.

“Is that a _piercing_?” The caller asked, sounding downright delighted. Frank’s hand darted down at the words, feeling the little metal bud on his dick. He nodded, biting his lip as he gave himself a firm stroke to take the edge off. “Naughty. Bet your girlfriend’s into that.”

This time, Frank’s lips curled into a sly smile and he continued to stroke himself, setting a pace. “Don’t have one,” he breathed out, his legs quivering ever so slightly as he collected the precum off his tip. 

“Of course you don’t,” the man whispered and matched his pace with Frank’s. “You’ve only been fucking around with other pretty girls, haven’t you? Have you ever been with a man before?” The boy shook his head, parting his legs a bit further, giving the man an ever better view. 

“Damn right. You were saving yourself for me, weren’t you?” Danny was rumbling now, completely enraptured by the view. He’d watched with delight the way Frank’s walls came crashing down. Truth to be told, he knew the boy was an exhibionist, but he wouldn’t have taken him for being _so fucking desperate_.

“All these little dances, you were just teasing me, literally begging for it,” he continued darkly. His hand was working faster now, his eyes glued to his phone screen. Frank moaned, throwing his head back from both embarrassment and pleasure.

Danny took it as an indicator to keep going, muttering sweet nothings to Frank until he could tell the teenager was getting close. Nearing his climax as well, he had the sudden urge to push things a bit. “Goddamn baby girl, you’re driving me crazy… wish I was in your room right now, imagine all the things we could do…” 

Frank either didn’t hear him over his own moaning or just pretended he didn’t as he continued with his fast strokes which irritated Danny. _Fine. If he wanted to play dumb, he’d play along. Not that it would change a thing._

He grinned, eyes roaming over Frank’s exposed neck before trailing down his heaving chest to his hand working on his cock. His frustration was forgotten in an instant and sped his strokes up one final time, imagining how the boy’s eyes would widen when he’d be fucking his delicious virginal ass into the carpet. 

“F- fuck, I-” Frank bit his lip, holding back a loud moan that would’ve for sure resulted in someone knocking on his door. To Danny’s disappointment, he came in his hand, preventing himself from dirtying up his lovely skirt or the sheets. 

He came seconds after, the release rushing through his body like a blissful wave, biting his tongue to muffle any sounds that threatened to spill from his lips. His other hand clutched the phone so tightly he wasn’t surprised the fragile thing broke. For a minute or two, he simply listened to Frank’s uneven panting as he came down from the temporary high. He shot a glance towards the open laptop. Although the thought of uploading it either way was highly amusing, he had other plans for his victim. 

“Baby girl?” he asked and Frank’s head perked up in an instant. _So you do hear me after all._ “I want you here tomorrow by the exact same time, in the same outfit. Think you can manage?” _Of course you can, I know your schedule like the back of my hand._

Frank nodded, although a bit less enthusiastic than before. Post orgasm clarity was kicking in, but Danny needed to make sure of one last thing. 

“Leave the windows open. It’s going to be a warm day.” 

Frank understood the implication and reality washed over him like a cold wave. “W- wait no-” he started but Danny cut in with a sharp tone. 

“Leave them open or you may as well pack your things. I’m sure people will be excited about your world tour though.” 

Frank lowered his head in defeat, clearly fighting with himself right now. Danny smiled. He wasn’t really interested in witnessing Frank’s inner conflicts, so he sat up, his thumb hovering over the _end call_ button. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, baby girl. One way or another.” He whispered and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM Devil for this wonderful fanart of Frank 🥺💖
> 
> https://ibb.co/GRf5sLG


	5. Love Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another f-slur warning for this one - and also, mind the tags:) Otherwise, enjoy the spicy stuff <3

Frank switched on the display of his phone and blankly stared at the digits on his wallpaper. Then he lowered the device only to repeat the process because he’d forgotten the numbers as soon as the display turned black. 9.49 pm. Now that his brain actually processed what he saw, it rewarded him with an uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach.

He shivered in the revealing clothing but it wasn’t because of the weather. It was in fact a warm day, just like the man had predicted. A surprisingly humid day for Fall but Frank wasn’t able to enjoy the sunny weather and peaceful atmosphere. 

His phone buzzed in his hands and the sudden noise startled him. It took all his willpower to turn on the display and read the message. 

An immense tension lifted off his shoulder as he saw that it was merely his friend Julie, asking him whether he wanted to eat lunch with her tomorrow before work. He began typing his response with slightly trembling fingers.

\---

_9:51 PM_

_Sure thing! Where do you wanna go?_

\---

He sent the message and swiped over to his list of chats. Most of them were his close friends, saved in his contacts under their nicknames and a fitting emoji. 

Only one name stuck out to him. The contact was simply saved as “Danny.”

He’d insisted on calling him that and Frank felt obliged to save him under his name. After a quick internal debate, Frank opened the chat.. 

\---

_7.51 am_

_Good morning sunshine, I hope you slept well. Are you going to church on this lovely sunday morning?_

  
  


_8.42 am_

_Who is this?_

  
  


_8.50 am_

_Don’t play dumb, you know exactly who I am. In fact, I bet you haven't been able to stop thinking about me._

_9.13 am_

_I know you’re reading this. If you think of going to the police, consider this the last sunrise you’ll ever see._

  
  


_9.23 am_

_What do you want?? I’ll be here tonight, so just leave me alone until then_

  
  


_9.41 am_

_Sent a video_

_9.42 am_

_Do you like it? I put a lot of effort into it._

  
  


_9.48 am_

_Listen, I’ll do everything you want tonight but just leave me alone afterwards okay?_

\---

Danny had ignored this message and wrote again later on throughout the day.

\---

_11.50 am_

_Send me a picture of yourself._

  
  


_11.59 am_

_Why?_

_12.17 pm_

_Sent a picture_

  
  


_12.19 pm_

_Cute. Makes me want to jerk off all over that pretty face of yours. But I think I’ll save it up for later._

_12.30 pm_

_Call me Danny, by the way. You can start practising chanting out my name like it’s the only thing you know since that’s what you’ll be doing later on._

_9.12 pm_

_Are you getting ready now?_

_9.17 pm_

_Yes, now leave me alone_

_9.19 pm_

_Best to fix that attitude of yours. Besides, you’re looking forward to this aren’t you?_

  
  


_9.28 pm_

_Fine, I’ll let you go for now. But you best be ready. Don’t bother putting on any panties tonight._

  
  


—

The teenager turned his phone off, leaning his back against the wall. He nervously fiddled with the fabric of his skirt, biting his lip until it started to sting. 

The implication of what Danny wanted to do was clear, yet he couldn’t quite believe it. He hadn’t even seen Danny yet, he was nothing more than a stranger on the phone. 

A stranger with a quite attractive voice who knew how to use it. Although he couldn’t picture his face, Frank could still hear him and the imagined the stranger whispering filthy things directly into his ear instead of through the phone, leaning over him while he was on his hands and knees and- 

Frank’s face flushed scarlet at the vivid imagery and he couldn’t believe that his dick twitched with interest in the confines in the fishnet tights. He quickly shook his head and took a few steady breaths. Surely, it was just the fabric that felt good against him and not the lewd scenario playing in his head. 

Something creaked and Frank froze. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, there was no way - another creak, this time louder and coming directly from outside his window - _no way_ Danny or whoever was blackmailing was being serious about meeting him in person.

He _must be_ hallucinating because _no sane person_ would sit still while someone climbed through their bedroom window. 

Heavy black boots landed soundlessly on the soft carpet and Frank locked eyes with a white, ghoulish mask. 

“Good evening, baby girl.” The voice sounded even more intense in real life. His throat went dry and he stood upright in his bed, unable to form any coherent thoughts. 

Danny closed the window behind him and drew the curtains with one swift motion. 

It would’ve been so easy. In less than three seconds and the tiniest effort, Frank could have avoided all of this.

“Aren’t you happy to see me? Come on, give me a smile, baby girl,” The figure taunted and stepped forward but Frank’s gaze was still glued to the stupid curtains.

Danny heaved a disappointed sigh and the sound reminded Frank of previous threats. _Originally, I wanted to see what your insides look like._

Frank wasn’t a fighter and given the man’s appearance, he stood no chance whatsoever. 

“Y’know, I like you better when you’re not playing dead.” Danny remarked dryly and then sneered. “Although I don’t mind as long as they’re still warm.”

Frank’s face contorted in disgust at the crude remark and this made Danny chuckle. “Just kidding,” he exclaimed gleefully and waved him off before taking a step closer towards his direction. Frank’s back was pressed flat against the wall and he swallowed, staring blankly in the black holes of the mask. 

“You look even better in real life. These damn phone cameras are nothing compared to the real thing,” Danny observed and Frank couldn’t help but squirm a little under the intense stare. Suddenly, he found his voice again. 

“So? What now?” he began, voice shaky but loud enough for Danny to hear him clearly. “You know there’s people here, so if you try anything weird I-”

Frank hesitated, losing his train of thought.

_Was Danny even listening?_ He stood there like a literal ghost, unmoving. 

A bit more reserved, he continued. “I- I’ll scream, and they’ll be here in an instant, okay?” 

Another long drawn sigh.Then, the figure suddenly came back to life and lowered himself onto the bed. Frank opened his mouth, ready to make his threat come true but Danny went no further than sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“I wish you’d put that adorable voice of yours to better use.”

His tone was nonchalant, dismissive even. Frank found himself speechless at the other man’s disinterest in his warning. He searched for words but Danny didn’t seem to care what he had to say. 

Instead, he ran a gloved hand up his calves, feeling the tense muscle beneath. 

“Goddamn, you even shave,” he remarked gleefully and leaned closer to observe him. It took all of Frank’s willpower to not pull his leg back or kick Danny in his stupid looking mask. He started to protest but Danny shushed him. 

“You may answer with _yes sir_ or _thank you sir_ only. Got it?” 

His tone was still playful but the threatening undertone didn’t go unnoticed. Frank bit his tongue to hold back any more protests stuck in his throat. 

When he kept staring at him in defiance, Danny withdrew his hand and it disappeared into his cloak. Suddenly the man darted forward and there was a cold blade on his throat. 

“Scream, come on baby. _Scream_ and your friends will find you dressed like a faggot with your throat sliced open.” 

Danny’s tone was sharp and cold, just like the knife up against his jugular. 

Frank went completely still, holding his breath for three long seconds until the pressure lifted ever so slightly and he started gasping for air. There was a heady scent of cologne clouding his mind and made him feel lightheaded. He could hear the other man’s breathing muffled by the mask and saw the dark shimmer of his eyes beneath the mask, looking at him expectantly. 

“So you _do_ listen,” Danny taunted after a few seconds which, for Frank, felt like an eternity. His voice was back to his regular flirtatious tone and his posture relaxed. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” 

Frank gave a careful nod. Then, remembering the promise, he added a hushed “Yes _sir_.” 

Danny rewarded him by withdrawing the knife and stashing it away. Frank felt an immense tension lift off his shoulders while a new wave of humiliation washed over him.

Seconds later, Danny’s hand was on Frank’s body again, feeling his upper thighs right above his knee. 

“Let’s start again,” he purred. “Did you shave for me, Frankie?” 

“Yes sir.” Frank said again, voice shaky from trying to hold back the upcoming tears and the way his body started to react to the degrading game.

Danny hummed. “I’m flattered,” he remarked happily and his other hand shamelessly groped the soft flesh of his upper thigh just under the hem of the skirt. 

“You’ve got lovely thighs. Almost as soft as a girl’s.” 

Frank averted his gaze, a light flush of red creeping up on his pale face. 

“Thank you sir,” he muttered under his breath, resulting in another wave of shame rushing straight south. Danny gave his thighs one last squeeze before abruptly withdrawing his hands and sitting back on his heels.

Frank blinked, uneasy by the constant shifting in Danny’s behavior. He didn’t expect two gloved hands gripping his ankles and pulling him towards him until he was lying flat on his back. “Wha-“ he started but his question turned into a little shriek as Danny flipped his skirt up. 

“So wet for me already, and we haven’t even started,” Danny purred and Frank’s face turned scarlet with fresh tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. Danny pushed his legs apart, gently nudging them first before applying more force as Frank didn’t part them immediately. It wasn’t until Danny suddenly started lifting his mask when he realised what the man was about to do.

Frank was awestruck as the mask came off, revealing a pale face containing the sharpest, most intense grey eyes Frank’s ever seen. The man was grinning with delight, obviously pleased by his reaction. He threw the mask to the side, where it would be forgotten about.

“What?” He taunted and cocked his head mockingly. “You look like you’ve seen a _ghost_.” He snickered at his own joke before moving his attention back on his prize. 

Frank’s mouth went dry when he realized what Danny was planning. Danny licked his lips and snaked his gloved fingers up around the band of the tights, pulling it down past his growing erection. The man gave his dick a couple fast strokes. Frank thrashed his head to the side and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the embarrassing noises that threatened to slip out. Still he couldn’t hold back the needy whine that resulted from when hot breath ghosted over his tip. 

“Keep your voice down, baby girl,” Danny muttered against the side of his cock. “You don’t wanna get _caught_ , right?” He added before giving his tip a wet kiss that made Frank weak in the knees. 

He breathed out another “yes sir” which resulted in Danny calling him a _good girl_ and giving a quick lap over his pierced tip which made Frank’s leg jerk. 

Frank had no doubt the man had done this before as he swirled his tongue around the tip, paying special attention to the little bud of metal. Frank closed his eyes shut and threw his head back in the pillow, forcing his hips to stay still.

Danny wasted no time going down on him all the way, swallowing around him with seemingly no gag reflex. He was way more experienced than the girls Frank’s been with and _hell_ he could probably even beat some porn actors.

This thought raised some explicit imagery in his head which he quickly pushed away, focusing on the man working between his legs.

This turned out to be a mistake as Danny’s piercing grey eyes were observing him and he had the audacity to fucking wink before moving down until his nose was pressed flat against his pelvis. Frank’s legs jerked in Danny’s hold and then raw pleasure shot up his spine as Danny’s throat convulsed around him, massaging his dick in just the right places.

Frank was melting under the pleasure and he writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets with one hand and covering his mouth shut with the other. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach and tried to warn Danny but couldn’t as his limitations of speech made it impossible. 

The excitement of being on the edge of getting caught, the blissful humiliation of only being allowed to say two things and Danny’s ministrations all added up and soon became too much. 

Frank let out a high pitched whine and arched his back, helplessly bucking his hips up in the delicate heat as his orgasm rippled through him. 

His thighs squeezed Danny’s head so tightly he was sure the man couldn’t move off even if he tried to. Danny hummed and happily swallowed around him until he was sure Frank had finished before moving off. 

“You taste delicious, baby girl,” he said, a little out of breath. He leaned forward, nudging a thumb between Frank’s slightly parted lips before moving in to kiss him. Frank’s face scrunched up as he tasted himself on the other man’s lips, But he made no attempt in pushing the man away, instead letting him explore his mouth freely.

Danny, displeased by the lack of enthusiasm from the youth, withdrew and let out a little sigh. “Not much of a kisser, hm?” Frank felt a pang of guilt and got afraid he upset the man but Danny had already moved on, looking through the room. 

“I’d love to fuck you in the bed like a princess but I’ve got different plans for you,“ he rumbled, sounding somewhat absentminded. Frank observed him through hazy eyes and as he moved off the bed and motioned him to come closer. He awkwardly pulled up his fishnets before scrambling himself up to his knees and moving towards the edge of the mattress. 

He expected Danny wanting him to return the favor, but instead the man snatched his hand and pulled him to his feet. He gasped in surprise as he got shoved in front of the mirror and then pushed down on his knees. Danny then kneeled down behind him and put his hands on each of his shoulders. 

“Look at yourself. Do you like what you see?” The question was oblivious as Frank blankly stared at his reflection, muttering a quiet _yes sir_. 

“So do I,“ Danny retorted smoothly and gave his shoulders a squeeze. “Now, do you remember what you did last night?“ 

Frank nodded, then added another _yes sir_ just to make sure he wouldn’t upset the man. “Great, because I want you in the exact same position. Face down, ass up.” He moved aside so Frank could do as he was told, hiding his face in the carpet in the process. 

The next thing he felt was his skirt getting flipped up and then he heard the sound of fabric ripping. He let out a little yelp in the carpet, refusing to look up as he felt Danny’s leer on his bare ass. 

“I apologise,” the man said, not sounding guilty in the slightest. “I couldn’t resist.” He chuckled and his hands disappeared from his skin. Frank carefully glanced up in the mirror to see him fishing out a small bottle of clear liquid from his cloak. “I’ll buy you new ones, I promise,” Danny purred sweetly.

He pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth but his eyes never wavered from Frank’s now exposed ass. He let a generous amount of the liquid dribble on his fingers, some of it dripping on the carpet.

The thought alone of having the digits inside him made Frank nervous so he turned his face back to the carpet. 

He expected to feel the slick fingers against his entrance, instead there was an unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. When he looked up again he stared directly into his own iphone’s camera. Noticing Frank’s stare, Danny grinned and slipped the device back in his pocket.

“You looked too good not to. Besides, you’re into this stuff aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead bringing his slick fingers between Frank’s cheeks and Frank flinched at how cold it was. He wriggled his behind in anticipation but Danny merely teased his entrance, watching his hips move with delight. 

“Have you ever fingered your pussy?” He asked absentmindedly and Frank halted, then giving another little nod followed by a _yes sir_ mumbled in the carpet. 

“Shame I didn’t get to see that,” Danny remarked truthfully and then “did it feel good?” This time, Frank shook his head. Danny sighed and it wasn’t until the first finger breached him when Frank realised how much the ministrations had relaxed him. 

“Don’t worry then, I’ll make it feel so good you’re gonna be doing it yourself later, wishing it was me. Although I’ll give you something _much_ better than fingers.” 

He smirked, wiggling his digits around in Frank’s insides until the tense muscles started to loose up a little. He wasted no time inserting a second one, delighted by the adorable little noises Frank let out.

Deciding to move things forward, Danny crooked his fingers and searched for that one sweet spot. It didn’t take him long until Frank’s hips suddenly jerked and he grinned, mercilessly exploiting that little spot inside him. 

“Ah ah fuck-” Frank’s fingers dug themselves into the soft fringes on the carpet, unable to find leverage. 

Then, after a particularly blissful drag, he suddenly lifted his head up, breaking a string of saliva in the process. He gasped sharply before letting out a bunch of obscenities followed by- 

“Danny!” 

The man stopped immediately and Frank tensed up, clenching down on his fingers. Danny let out a thoughtful hum, his fingers still resting on Frank’s sweet spot.

“You know, technically I should punish you for disobeying me, but I did say I would want to hear you chant out my name, so I'll allow it.”

He held Frank’s hip still with his gloved hand as he tried to fuck himself on his fingers. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Frank even muttered a _thank you sir_. 

He rewarded him by continuing his ministrations, inserting a third finger in the process. Truth be told, he enjoyed breaking the boy in, but his own neglected arousal had grown painful at this point, straining against the confines of his jeans.

He’d been tempted to fuck Frank’s throat until he turned blue and then coming all over his pretty face. However, the thought of being the first to take him this way was much more appealing than just using the boy like a regular whore.

So he gave a couple more thrusts with his fingers before withdrawing, ignoring Frank’s pathetic whine that resulted from it. He pushed his cloak aside and began hastily unbuckling his belt. 

Frank’s curious gaze didn’t go amiss. He observed the teenager in the mirror, slowing his movements before he pulled out his cock, a surge of satisfaction surging through him as he saw the boy’s eyes widen. He couldn’t hold back a taunting _like what you see?_ which resulted in another quiet _yes sir_. 

He lined himself up but hesitated as he saw Frank hiding his head in the carpet again, bracing himself. Now, he couldn’t have his baby girl miss out on the show now, could he? He yanked his head from the floor and roughly shoved him forward until Frank had to awkwardly brace himself on the mirror. 

“I want you to see yourself while I fuck your brains out, princess,” he rumbled darkly and without warning, lined himself up and thrust in with one swift movement. Frank’s mouth fell open and immediately, a gloved hand covered it, muffling the surprised shout. Danny groaned from the delicious heat swallowing him and he couldn't help the nasty little remarks slipping from his mouth. 

"You're so tight for me, princess. What a wet little pussy you have." 

Frank writhed against the mirror and moaned inside his gloved hand, breathing erratically through his nose to adjust himself to the intrusion. He'd fantasized about this before, even fingered himself once or twice but never imagined it could feel this good. Sparks of arousal rushed through him as Danny bottomed out and his spent dick rose with new interest at the newfound pleasure.

Danny set slow pace at first, savoring the incredible heat and tightness around him and whispering filthy things to Frank. The blond closed his eyes but Danny gave another yank on his hair to keep them open. 

“All eyes on you, baby girl,” he teased, mirroring his words from last night. The youth whined, clearly growing impatient from the languid pace because he moved his hips back in an attempt to meet his thrusts. Then suddenly, Frank remembered that one article he read dedicated to _how to be a good bottom_. Frank began clenching down as best as he could which drew a surprised groan from Danny. His pace faltered for just a second and he placed both hands on Frank’s hip.

“F- fuck baby girl. you’re such a slut.” Danny breathed out and Frank felt a twinge of pride for having made Danny lose some of his composure. 

His power trip didn’t last long when Danny sped up his thrusts, applying more force so he had to push back to not get crushed between him and the mirror. His hands uselessly scrambled against the mirror and he could do nothing but take it, biting back moans and whimpers. Danny’s nails dug themselves in his skin through the skirt and the way his eyes gleamed with desire and possessiveness made Frank feel wanted like never before in his life. There was something so primal in the way he held him down and rutted into him made him weak-kneed and yet he craved for more.

Frank knew he wasn’t supposed to enjoy this but he couldn’t deny it anymore. The man read him like an open book, knowing exactly what to say to make him weak. _It just wasn’t fair for Danny to be so fucking good at this._ Frank thought and put his forehead against the cold glass of the mirror, his hot breath fogging the surface. Tears were forming in his eyes and he didn’t bother holding them back, instead letting them stream down freely. 

Danny’s eyes were glued to his cock disappearing in that delicious tightness over and over, the fringes of the torned fishnet and crumbled up skirt only making it more appealing. A familiar heat started building in his stomach but he wasn’t quite done with the teenager just yet. 

He fished out the phone from his pocket, opened its camera and began to record their sinful doing.

He didn’t miss out on how Frank's moans grew in volume and his hazy blue eyes locked with the lense of the camera. 

“You’re so into this, aren’t you? Want everyone to see how you’re getting fucked raw by me?” Danny rumbled, his pace unfaltering. Frank let out a needy moan and reached down with one hand to hastily push down the fishnets in order to stroke himself.“Y- yes sir-” he shamelessly called out and started pleasuring himself in pace of Danny’s thrusts.

“Get that skirt out of the way, let me see, let _them_ see.'' Danny slurred and Frank obeyed in an instant, lifting the fabric of his skirt and stuffing it into its waistband. 

“Good girl. Don’t stop until you come.” Danny commanded and increased his tempo, holding Frank’s hip still with one hand and the iphone with the other.

The damn thing was too light to be held steady, and the remains of lube on Danny's hand didn’t make it any easier. He struggled to keep the focus on their bodies while he was pistoning his hips in and out his girl’s hole.

Frank had begun moving his hips against his, angling his hips so he’d graze that sweet spot inside him. Danny groaned, the heat in his stomach beginning to coil. He aimed the phone so it captured Frank’s face, seeing that the boy was just as blissed out and on the edge of cumming a second time.

Although it may look like an amateur porno but it was special and most importantly, it was his. Despite his words, the stalker decided _he_ would be the only person to see his Frankie like this.

“Call out my name, baby girl,” he demanded, feeling sweat form on his forehead. Frank didn’t need to be told twice as he opened his pretty lips and started moaning out his name between fucked out little noises. 

“Danny- oh fuck- Danny, _Danny_ , _Danny_ !” He was in pure ecstasy and had no doubts that his neighbours could hear him. _But who cared at this point?_

“That’s right, baby. Let them hear, hear who you belong to and- ah fuck-” Danny groaned as Frank suddenly arched his back, clenching down on him and shuddering all over as his orgasm overtook him. 

He called out Danny's name over and over like a prayer and it was the most beautiful symphony Danny’s ever heard. Ropes of cum covered the glass of the mirror and Danny wished the stains would stay there forever.

He let out a guttural noise in response to the wonderful tightness and sped up his thrusts one last time, now aiming for his own relief. Frank whined from the overstimulation, trying to move away but Danny held him firmly in place. 

“Gonna make you mine, baby girl, gonna fill you up real good.” Danny slurred, oblivious to Frank’s pleads. His orgasm took him by surprise, hitting him like lightning and he thrust in as deep as he could, burying his head in the crook of Frank’s neck as he came deep inside him. 

He stopped the record, the phone dropping on the carpet with a little thud. Danny breathed in the sweet scent of his lover, the smell of sex and sweat intoxicating him. Frank made no effort in moving away, perhaps enjoying the aftermath or simply too exhausted to move. Danny didn’t mind either way.

They stayed interlocked for a moment, panting heavily until Danny gave him a tender kiss on to the side of his neck and withdrew. 

“You were perfect, baby girl. A real _star_.” he whispered before his weight disappeared from Frank’s back. 

Frank heard the rustle of clothing behind him but was too lazy to turn around. He reached for his phone next to him on the carpet. It lit up as his fingers brushed the screen and he felt heat burst in his face as he saw himself getting fucked from Danny’s perspective. 

Immediately he exited the camera roll and ended up on his familiar home screen. There, he saw the next thing that stirred him back to reality. 

Twenty three unread messages. 

He bit his lip as he opened the control centre, quietly scrolling through the unread messages. They were mostly from Julie, but also from Joey, whose room was _right next door_. He couldn’t be bothered reading through them, the amount of question marks and mentions of his name were enough.

Then, there was a knock on his door. 

He tensed up and quickly cleared his throat before shouting “one minute!” He scrambled himself up to his feet, ignoring the sparks of pain surging through him. He turned around, wanting to offer Danny to hide in his closet but there was no one else in the room.

He was alone, standing in the middle of his room with torn clothing, no underwear and _for fucks sake_ there was cum trailing down his inner thighs. A warm breeze combed his disheveled hair and he stared at the open window in disbelief.

There was no trace of Danny ever having been here besides the obvious evidence of him having been _inside_ him. He cursed inwardly and ripped his closet open, reaching for a hoodie and the baggiest pair of sweats he could find which he quickly pulled on. “One moment!” He called when a concerned female voice asked if everything was all right in there. 

Upon closing the closet, Frank nearly missed out on the mess he’d left behind on its mirror. So instead, he left it open, the sinful mess facing the wall. He nervously walked towards the door, painfully aware of the fishnet tights visible on his feet. 

He was greeted with two concerned faces when he opened the door. Julie had her arms crossed and her face immediately scrunched up from the unmistakable smell of sex. 

“ _Jesus,_ Frank you didn’t tell me you had anyone over tonight.” She remarked, her attentive eyes roaming over his suspicious clothing. 

“Actually-” Joey peeked in his room resulting in Frank shooting him an irritated glance. “You’re alone? Don’t tell me you’ve been-” he laughed nervously and Frank’s face turned cherry red. 

“Fuck off, ever heard of privacy?” 

They both raised their eyebrows and Julie huffed. “Privacy? Excuse me _sir_ but we’ve heard you downstairs.” Frank averted his eyes from Julie’s mention of sir but remained stubborn. 

“Whatever. Won’t happen again.” He muttered, unsure whether that really was true. Then he wondered if he would mind. 

“Why does it stink in here like you bathed in cologne?” Joey remarked.

Julie suddenly asked “and who’s _Danny_ , by the way?” but Frank was already closing the door shut in their faces. “Don’t forget to introduce us to him!” Julie called before the door fell shut.

Frank let out a sigh of relief, flopping down on the bed. His phone buzzed. Fuck, not again. Also, how come he hadn’t heard the phone during their session? Danny must’ve muted it. He lazily got up and picked it up from the carpet, reading the message.

It was from Danny.

Obviously. 

_10.44 pm_

_How sad they’ve missed the show. Lucky them I’ve recorded it. Now it’s up to you whether you want them to see it or not. What will it be, dollface?_

_\---_

Frank hesitated for a minute. Then he started typing, wearing a sly smile on his face.

\---

  
  


_10.46 pm_

_I think we could do better, sir. Let’s do another?_

  
  


\---

Danny had read the message, but his phone remained silent for the next couple minutes. Frank almost didn’t dare to look at his phone when it buzzed again.

\---

_10.50 pm_

_You’re right. But don’t worry, I’ll make a star out of you, baby girl._

\---

  
  



End file.
